


purple

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, alvaro is a puppy, and isco secretly loves purple, dani and nacho are being little shits, marco is lowkey scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: maybe, just maybe, the purple kit wasn’t as awful after all.





	

He survived all of them. The orange one, the blue one, the black one, which was actually quite nice, but purple???? Francisco Román Alarcón Suárez DID NOT reach the top of the food chain just to become a freaking eggplant.

He stomped trough the hall, eyes angry and hands grabbing on the awful jersey and trying to get it as far from his skin as possible. Dani and Nacho were obviously finding it too funny to say anything so they used the poor new guy to test the waters. They pushed Marco Asensio towards Isco and the younger one was pretty sure he was going to throw up. The twenty year old wondered how could somebody so tiny be so intimidating. He had the freaking puppy eyes and Marco was still scared for his life at the moment. In the end, he decided to suck it up and finally approach the smaller Spaniard. 

“Umm.. is everything okay?” 

“Okay? OKAY?! You know what's okay?” Marco just shook his head quickly.

"Puppies are okay and sunsets are okay and winning a game is okay and not being sore after training is okay. Sleeping in? Okay. Being at the top of the table? Definitely okay." Isco rambled and the younger boy just nodded his head, trying to catch up while glaring at two cheeky Spaniards who were laughing their butts off in the background.

"But you know what's not okay, beside having half of the team injured and losing games? This kit. This goddamned, awful, tight, ugly colored kit that makes everybody look like freaking eggplants! There is not a single person who can look good in-" The boy that stood in front of him was now really afraid of his small but intimidating teammate while Isco stopped mid complaining to look at the person that entered the room and caused this kind of a reaction out of Isco.

Marco followed his gaze and saw Alvaro Morata, wearing the purple kit with the number 21 and looking as happy as ever. The boy used that moment to escape from angry Isco and walked back to Nacho and Dani who were still laughing crazily. He just huffed and threw a plastic bottle at them. They didn't even flinch. _Well, still better than some teams_ , Marco thought. 

Isco looked at the dark haired boy with wide eyes. The ugly purple suited him so well and the fabric made all of the best parts of him look even better. The tightness of it that Isco was cursing before was doing Alvaro's body a favor now. The fabric clung tightly to his chest and biceps, hanging a bit more loose on his stomach, while still giving a tiny outline of his abdominal muscles. The smaller Spaniard was too far in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice how close Alvaro was to him.

“Hey Isco!” Alvaro beamed and pulled him into a quick hug. The smaller man swore he could feel his muscles trough the fabric.

“Do you like the new kit? I love it so much! The purple is so different and pretty and I can’t wait to play in it…” He continued rambling happily, with his eyes crinkled and a prominent smile on his face, making him look even younger and more innocent.

Isco stared at him dreamily listening to the boy’s rants and thinking how maybe, _just maybe_ , the purple kit wasn’t as awful after all.


End file.
